Such valves are required to operate deep in the ocean for long periods, and need to resist the ingress of sea-water and possible corrosion by it. They are required to contain working fluids of very high pressure, and to achieve small, precise and repeatable valve strokes. The present invention particularly concerns an improved design for these purposes.